Conventionally, regarding a head-up display, there is a technique of the reduction of an influence caused by the vibration of a vehicle. For example, Patent Reference-1 discloses ahead-up display which is equipped with a front camera and a driver camera for detecting the vibration of the vehicle and which changes the position of information projected onto a combiner based on information obtained by the front camera and the driver camera to enhance the visibility, wherein the front camera captures scenery in the field of the eyesight of the driver and the driver camera captures the variation of the relative position between the driver and the vehicle.
Patent Reference-1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open under No. 2010-70066